Bowling
by AddUsernameHere
Summary: The Blitzkreig Boys (yes, and Ian) go bowling as a form of anger management for Bryan. Wait... Bryan, and BOWLING? How much will the repair costs amount to?
1. Chapter 1

**My slave... Uh, ****_friend _****gave me the idea for this fic at her birthday party. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I'm going to end up turning it into a short story, being the intelligent person I am. And I mean VERY short story. Five chapters this size, maximum.**

**Disclaimer: Try as I might, I STILL haven't got Takao Aoki to give me Beyblade. God, some people are so hard to please!**

* * *

"What shoe size are you?" The man behind the desk asked, tucking Bryan's own shoes in the storage compartments.

"Ten." Bryan replied, before taking his bowling shoes and walking over to the nearest table to put them on.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Blitzkrieg Boys had decided to go bowling. Well, they didn't exactly decide; more like forced by Bryan's therapist as a form of anger management.

"And what shoe size are you?"

"Three to four, I think."

"No, Ian, you're confusing your shoe size with your clothing size."

"Oh, shut up, Tala."

Smirking at the argument between his two friends, Bryan tied the shoelaces up on his ugly bowling shoes. Seriously, pink and orange? Not only did they clash, but pink was a really unattractive colour.

"Hey, douchebag!" Ian suddenly appeared beside him, waving his shoes in Bryan's face dangerously.

"What?!" Bryan snapped, annoyed that his friend had distracted him from his lovely daydream about shoes and their beautiful colour range.

"And really, 'douchebag'? Is that the best insult you could come up with?"

"No! I just wasn't feeling creative." Ian defended himself, glaring at Bryan, who was looking at something in the other direction.

"What is it? Show me!" Jumping up and down, Ian tried to see what interested his friend, but of course his height issues were a problem.

"Chill, little child, it's nothing. But I'll pick you up if you want." Bryan smirked down at Ian, who looked horrified.

"No. Go anywhere near me and you die. I'll kill... Your... Dog?"

"Yes, Ian. Because I have a dog."

"Oi, big nose! We're starting!" Tala shouted, interrupting Bryan and Ian's inspirational conversation.

"Heeeey! Stop making fun of me!" Ian pouted, crossing his arms in an attempt to look annoyed, but ended up looking stupid.

"You look stupid." Bryan rolled his eyes and walked on, purposely kicking his friend in the leg as he passed. Ian shot the falcon a glare, which wasn't acknowledged any way.

"Who's going first?' Bryan asked after he had caught up with Tala and Kai, who was there as well.

"Kai, because he'd start crying if he wasn't first." Tala punched Kai on the shoulder. Kai returned his friendly gesture with a death glare.

"Bagsy going second." Ian said, sticking his hand up in the air.

"Who says 'bagsy' anymore?" Kai asked, frowning in a way that said 'you're an idiot, no one likes you, go die in a hole.'

"Your _mum_ says bagsy, that's who." Ian shot back. Kai rolled his eyes, exasperated. Why had he agreed to come, again?

"I've put our names in the machine thingy." Bryan said, stepping back from the keypad.

"Bryan, who have you put down as 'The Wife?" Kai smirked, although he already knew.

"Tala, 'cause he's so bossy." Bryan explained.

"You did _what_?!" Said redhead exploded, furious.

"He's put me as 'Carrot Nose' if it's any consolation." Ian said, scowling at Bryan yet again.

"You're all- Bryan, I hope you've put yourself as 'Spoilt Brat', because if it's me I swear to god I'll murder you." Kai took a threatening step towards the falcon, who easily dodged the punch that was aimed his way.

"And you're called 'Lord of Everything', I'm guessing?" Tala demanded, still seething. Bryan stepped back from his annoyed teammates, enjoying the pain they were in. No wonder he needed a therapist.

"Nah, that was too long. You'll see what I named myself later." The Russian grinned evilly. How he loved winding up his friends.

"Change. It. Now." Tala spat, bright red in the face with anger. Even Kai stepped out the way. An angry Tala was a dangerous Tala. Well, Tala was dangerous whatever mood he was in. But still.

"Can't. It's permanent." Bryan shrugged, lying through his teeth. Oh, well. They could suffer.

"Just play the game before I throw a bowling ball at all of you. At once. With the same ball. Ha, figure THAT out!" Ian puffed out his chest proudly. Kai pushed him out the way as he walked passed, resisting the urge to trip him up.

"Wow, mature. Spoilt Brat, it's your go." Bryan grinned, not affected by the glare that Kai shot him.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kai muttered, selecting a random bowling ball from the rack.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Bryan said happily. Kai glared at him one last time before he threw the bowling ball down the lane. Holding his breath as it approached the white pins, he bit the inside of his lip. He could _not_ loose this battle... Uh... _Game_.

"Ooh! One pin left!" Ian shouted, holding his hand to his mouth like a microphone. Kai closed his eyes and sighed, annoyed that he had missed a pin.  
Picking up another ball, he aimed it carefully, then with a flick of his wrist let it go. It quickly rolled down the lane, nothing but a black blur...

"Yesssss! And he's done it! Kai Hiwatari, aka Spoilt Brat, has scored a spare! And the crowd go wild!" Ian commentated, jumping around as a family playing at the other end stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Hn." Kai smirked as he took his place in the seating area next to the bowling lanes.

"Next up is the amazing Carrot Nose, who, by the way, does NOT have a nose that looks like a carrot." Ian stepped up to the bowling lane, still acting like some kind of news reporter.

"He picks up a blue bowling ball, extends his arm, and with as much power as a very powerful thing, he throws it down the lane! Now it's approaching the pins, as fast as a bullet, and... Ah. Now it's in the gutter." Ian trailed off as the bowling ball disappeared, all of the pins still standing.

"You're so bad at this it's funny." Tala grinned, not furious at Bryan anymore. Ian stuck his young out (in a very grown up manner) and turned his back on his friends.

"I'll get it this time." Ian mumbled to himself, collecting another ball: green this time.

Squinting, he stood with his legs apart, one arm bent slightly, the other clutching the ball. He was determined to do it this time. He _would_ do it this time.

He raised his arm, and was just about to throw it down the lane, when:  
"Just throw the ball already!" Startled, Ian let go of the bowling ball, and it instantly rolled into the gutter.

"Bryan! You idiot!" Ian whined, glaring at the falcon, who was laughing his head off.

"Your face though!" He clutched his side, tears of laughter running down his face.

"It's The Wife's go." Kai said from his seat, looking bored. Tala grumbled something about immature losers and took his place in front of the lane.

"Just to let you know, it's really hard." Ian warned Tala. The wolf just rolled his eyes.

"That's because you find everything hard, Ian. Especially growing." Ignoring Ian's cries of protests, Tala approached the bowling lane, picking up a random bowling ball on the way.

"Watch and weep, Papov." The redhead said. Scowling at the pins on the other side of the bowling lane as if that would make them fall down on their own, he launched the ball down the alley with incredible power.

"Strrrrrrike! He's done it! The Wife had scored the first strike in the game, putting him in first position, above the mighty Spoilt Brat!" Ian yelled, pointing at Tala, who was smirking at Kai.

"I'll get you, Ivanov." The Phoenix warned.

"Thought you said it would be hard?" Tala said, elbowing Ian in the ribs as he passed.

"Ow! That hurt! Why is everyone hurting me today?" He whined, rubbing his side.

"Because you're just very hurt-able." Tala simply said, sitting down next to Kai.

"Bryan. It's your go and- oh my gosh. You've named yourself 'Sex God'." Ian started. There, on the screen, it clearly said that Bryan had indeed named himself 'God'; and now he (Bryan, not god) was chuckling quietly.

"What can I say? It's true." He shrugged innocently. He picked up a bowling ball and stepped up to the lane, before throwing the ball without any enthusiasm at all.

"Bryan, we're here because _you_ need anger management. That was pathetic." Kai said, glowering.

"Yeah, Bryan. So walk up the bowling alley and get your ball back like a good little doggy." Tala mocked Kai, earning himself a slap around the head.

Meanwhile, while the three Russians were arguing, the bowling ball had managed to knock about half of the pins down. However, the only one who noticed this was Ian.

"Bryan, it's your go again." The young boy said, tapping Bryan on the back.

"Huh? So it is. Move, squirt." Pushing Ian out the way, Bryan once again threw another ball down the lane without any enthusiasm. Surprisingly it knocked down most of the pins, and at the end of his turn three were remaining.

"And Sex God scores, leaving him in third place! At the end of round one, The Wife is first, followed closely by Spoilt Brat, with Sex God next and Carrot Nose in last place." Ian declared, waving his arms around for some reason.

"I'm so getting you next time, Ivanov." Kai whispered to Tala.

"Dream on, Kai." The wolf muttered back. The two of them glared at each other, daring the other to say anything else.

Oh, it was _on_...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Pathetic? Awful? Come on, talk to me people.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this chapter to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, because she's awesome, and I promised to update a week ago. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO BRYAN'S PIRANHAS! I'LL DO AAANYTHIIING! *Cough***

**Pure White Mochi: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I didn't know what to put for Bryan's name. And I came up with that. Heh...**

**Dark-Princess0923: Thanks for the review! I've said where Spencer is in this chapter, as I forgot in the last.**

**CheckMyProfileYouMightKnowMe: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the long wait...**

**BeybladeLover339: Thank youuuu! And again, I've said where Spencer is in this chapter. Because I remembered this time...**

**MidnightStarr: Thanks for reviewing!**

**So, uh, yeah. Here is chapter two. Read it. Now. Like, right now. No turning back now. You've committed.**

**... Yeah.**

* * *

"Spencer is so unlucky he's not here!" Ian stated, squinting up at the scores on the scoreboard. He was losing. Badly.

"Spencer is quite fortunate that he's not here, in my opinion." Kai closed his eyes, frowning. He hadn't wanted to go to this thing, he had much better things to do. Like watching grass grow.

"You're just a killjoy, Kai! Where is Spencer, anyway?" Ian glanced around, as if his friend was hiding behind one of the tables. Which would just be freaky if he was...

"At some meeting thing for the next world tournament. I didn't care enough to pay attention." Answered Bryan, throwing a random bowling ball in the air. Because cool people did that.

"You're so charming. Spoilt Brat! It's your go!" Ian screamed in the bluenettes ear, causing Kai to jump as he once again had his eyes closed.

"Go die in a hole!" What was this witchcraft?! Kai Hiwatari, losing his cool! Ian must've done something seriously bad...

Then again, Kai wasn't someone who liked to show any emotions, preferring to be his cold-hearted, antisocial self. So Ian making him jump probably annoyed him. Just a little bit.

Ian recoiled at Kai's shouting, hiding behind Bryan. Not that he'd be any help. He was still juggling the bowling ball, looking like he'd became attached to it. Aw. New friends.

Kai stood up, eyeing Ian dangerously. Stupid midget. Disturbing his peace. And for what? A bowling ga-

Oh yeah! He was meant to be competing against Tala! With that in mind he grabbed a ball and approached the bowling lane like a lion stalking his prey. But nowhere near as intense. That would be weird.

"Burn, Ivanov." He muttered to himself, staring daggers at the bowling pins at the other side of the lane. Stupid things. Not falling down at the first throw.

With a final grunt he launched the ball down the lane, dramatically scowling at it. If it didn't annihilate- uh... Knock down the pins, there'd be hell to pay.

Because this is a fanfiction, letting Kai score a strike would be boring. Everyone wants to see a humiliated Kai, right? Therefore, I'm not letting that happen. Therefore, Kai didn't hit all the pins. Therefore, he's furious. Back to the story.

"Hn." Trying to act like he couldn't care less, Kai retrieved another ball. Four pins remaining. He had to do this. Tala would never let it go if he won, and Kai couldn't let that happen.

Inhale. Exhale. The tension was excruciating.

"Throw the god damn ball before we die of old age!" Bryan shouted out. Kai didn't drop the ball like Ian did, but he did turn around and glare at Bryan. Stupid idiot. Disturbing his peace.

"Jerk." Facing back to the bowling lane, Kai narrowed his eyes. This was a matter of life or death. And if he didn't knock down these pins, his life would be over.

Breathing rapidly, he extended his arm. The time he'd do it. This time he'd show them.

With a powerful flick of his wrist he threw the ball down the bowling alley, propelling it at the four unsuspecting pins. He held his breath as the ball rolled nearer and nearer, closer and closer, until-

It totally missed all four pins. Wow. All that effort and suspense amounted to that.

"Hn." Kai took his place at the table again, ignoring Tala's smirk. Well. Trying to ignore Tala's smirk. It wasn't something you could miss easily.

"Carrot Nose up next! He's gonna totally thrash these losers!" Oh, great. Ian was still commentating. Another thing to add onto Kai's list of complaints about the world.

Ian ran up to the bowling lane on his short legs, selecting an orange ball. He had a smug grin plastered on his face, believing that he was going to at least score a strike this time. Ideally he'd break several world records for the fastest bowling ball to roll down the lane, the most pins smashed, and the most fires created by shards of bowling pins rubbing together.

Okay, maybe not the last one. Actually, why not? He had high expectations for himself. After all, he was badass.

"Watch and weep, losers. Watch and weep." He smiled to himself, swinging the ball at his side. He'd show them how to bowl like a pro. Because he was pro. You know, in case you didn't get the message.

"Argh!" Shouting with effort, Ian rolled the ball down the lane, grinning manically when it didn't go into the gutter this time. Quarter way there... Half way... Nearly there! This was going to be amazi-

Aaaaand it happened. Rolling into the gutter. Big surprise.

"That wasn't fair, the wind totally blew it away!" Ian pouted, stamping his foot like a grown-up. No wonder he was considered to be the mature one of the group.

"We're indoors, shorty. Just accept the fact that you're crap." Bryan smirked. The annoyed look on Ian's face was priceless.

"Just you wait. I'll do it this time." Muttering curses and promises to himself, Ian retrieved yet another ball. Orange again. Even though he hated that colour.

"Although orange is a very useful colour. Makes stuff stand out." Not realising that he was talking to himself, loudly, the snake took his place in front of the red line separating the lane from that other bit that doesn't have a label. You know, the bit where everyone stands. I should look it up.

"Let's do this!" Punching the air triumphantly, Ian took a small step forward. And flung the bowling ball out in front of him.

"GO WYBORG- uh, bowling ball..." Force of habit. Couldn't help it.

He narrowed his eyes as the ball closed in on the pins. Those unsuspecting white things, standing there all unsuspecting and I'm-better-than-you. Ha! Feel the power of Ian's bowling ball-

-Yet again rolling into the gutter. Points? Zero. Dignity? Bruised. Feeling? Annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

"GOD DAMN YOU WIND! BURN IN HELL!" Ian screamed, practically ripping his hair out. Mental breakdown of the day complete. There's always one of them.

"Papov. You're insulting an aspect of the weather." Bryan blinked from the sidelines. Even he thought that his friend was more mature than this.

"DON'T CONTRADICT ME BRYAN!" As you can probably tell, Ian was feeling particularly calm and relaxed this day. That new herbal tea. You should try it; very nutritious.

"Ian, chill. Kai's a sore loser but even he isn't as bad as you." Tala said, shocked at his friends sudden outburst. He expected someone like Bryan to have a breakdown in the middle of a public building, hell, maybe even him, but Ian? No. It didn't happen.

"SHUT UP TALA, YOU SCUM!" Ian would have no hair left soon if he carried on like this. People were looking, no, staring at him with a horrified expression on their faces. A toddler looked scared. Bryan, Tala and Kai looked annoyed.

"Move midget. As soon as you've finished making everything deaf, it's my go." Tala elbowed Ian out of the way after realising it was indeed his turn. The same ball that Ian had used had appeared out of the thingy (ball dispenser?) so he just used that one. Ian most likely thought it was cursed. Poor baby.

"Nooooooo! You'll burn in the deadly fires of hell for all eternity! That thing has issues Tala!" Yep. Bless him. Paranoia had wrapped it's evil fingers around the young boy. Oh well, he was fun while he lasted.

"Shut the hell up Ian before I ram this thing up your-"

"No. Do not finish that sentence." Bryan butted in, cutting Tala off.

"What? Why? I was only going to say-"

"No." And thus ended their fascinating conversation about-

"No." Aw, damn. Sorry Bryan.

Tala rolled his eyes, grinning, before turning towards the bowling alley. This was going to be a piece of cake. He'd make Ian look ridiculous.

Still smirking at the thought of his friend rolling around the floor crying, Tala eyed the bowling pins. Prepare to get knocked over losers.

He took a small step forward before releasing his grip on the ball, sending it speeding down the lane. Exactly in the middle. It wasn't surprising when he scored a strike.

"What?! It hates me! You must be it's master! You made it loyal to you by cutting your palm with the sharpened bone of an angel and feeding it your holy blood! Of course!" Ian shrieked, pointing at Tala accusingly. Hm. Probably should get him sectioned.

"Ian, pipe down. Geez." Tala said, smacking the short teen around the head as he passed. He should really lay off the caffeine.

"God. It's your go." Kai mumbled. Still not happy about the stupid names.

"Whatever." What happened next was unexpected. Bryan retrieved a ball and approached the lane, but he didn't stop there. Deciding that bowling was the most boring game ever, he just wanted to get his turn over and done with. And he didn't want to play by their rules.

Ignoring the loud beeping echoing around the room, he crossed the red line and started walking up the bowling lane. Funnily enough, the receptionist didn't seem to care, engaged in a very exciting game of pac-man on his computer.

This wouldn't happen in real life; in reality the receptionist would shout at Bryan, and/or kick him out. But if this was written like real life, I wouldn't be able to write this next bit. And I want to. So go along with it.

Tala and Ian stared at him. Kai raised an eyebrow. Well, this wasn't something you saw every day.

It wasn't long before Bryan was a meter away from the pins at the other side of the lane. What was he going to do? Calmly knock them over? Realise that this was a bad idea, turn around and play properly? Of course. Seriously guys, keep up.

But no, he kicked them over instead. Casually, as you do, violently kicking over those poor bowling pins.

When he was done assaulting his victims, Bryan threw the bowling ball into the pit and calmly strode back to where his friends were sat, a slightly scared expression on their faces.

"What?" Bryan asked, shrugging. He was met with silence.

"You, uh, got a strike." Was all Ian said. The results on the board did indeed show that Bryan's actions counted as a strike. Which meant he was way behind. Damn.

"I did." Bryan nodded, taking a seat next to Tala. Whoa. This anger management thing was fun.

"You're not going to do that again, right?" Tala questioned, worried that Bryan would overtake him by getting strikes all the time. This was between him and Kai. No one else.

"Nah. We won't be here much longer anyway." He shrugged, examining his nails.

"Um... Why?" Kai asked the question that was on everyone's minds. Bryan simply looked up at him- then winked.

"You'll see." Tala and Kai exchanged glances. Ah. This didn't sound good.

* * *

**Please review. I'll give you virtual cool stuff. Because I'm cool. See, it links.**

**Yeah, I'm just gonna go...**


End file.
